


In the Library

by EKmisao



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKmisao/pseuds/EKmisao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things suddenly allowed in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keio/gifts).



> So there was this picture going around tumblr that came from here: http://trilltimes.wordpress.com/2012/12/14/what-exams-does-to-my-library/
> 
> Jen-suis asked for a drabble regarding that picture, but a friend answered ahead, and very capably. This is just me using the prompt as a writing exercise, and me posting it here before tumblr buries it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Enjolras had mastered the scent of stale wine from being with Grantaire for so long. He knew without a doubt that the smell that wafted from the opposite bookshelf was the strong breath of stale wine. 

He tilted his head and leaned from the waist, peering over the side of the books related to government and state law. Sure enough, a young man with curly dark hair leaned his head at the windowsill as he sat on the floor. The young man raised a small bottle of red-brown liquid and tipped it over his open mouth. The red-brown liquid trickled in as he gulped. 

“Grantaire!” Enjolras snarled in a lowered voice. 

The young man smiled and proffered the flask. 

“What in the name of…this is a library!” 

“The note said I could. I just obeyed.” He grinned. “I can also fuck you.” 

“You’re….you’re drunk! What kind of library will ever let you…” 

Grantaire pointed to the small note placed at the bookshelf: Drinking _wine and fuc_ king are n _ow encourage_ d in the library. 

Enjolras slammed his forehead. The note had been tampered to say a completely different message from the one against drinking and smoking in the library.

“You did this,” he accused.

Grantaire gestured the sign of the cross and raised his right hand. He shook his head. “Nope. Not clever enough to do that. Do you want to fuck, though?” 

“In…in the LIBRARY?!” Enjolras had raised his voice too much out of shock, then covered his mouth quickly as the other patrons turned their heads and the librarian shushed. 

“Well, you haven’t done it, right?” Grantaire reached for Enjolras’s hand, held it, stroked it. He also reached for the side of the thigh, moving slowly upward toward the middle. 

“No…but…but!” he protested as he hardened. 

“Just be quiet, then,” Grantaire said as he slowly opened the pants. “We’re in the library.”


End file.
